Ultimatúm: La gran decisíon de Sadie
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: Sadie peleó con Lars y eso la tiene deprimida... En el camino se topa con alguien a quien recuerda vagamente, este la acompaña a su casa y ocurren cosas, no malpensadas c:. ¿Lars se enterará? ¿Peleara por el amor de Sadie? ¿O lo dejara asi, como siempre lo ha hecho? SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS SIN LOGICA DE TIEMPO ESCRITORA NOVATA, NO ENOJARSE :c
1. Desgarrada

**¡Hola amigos! Les traigo un raro (muy raro) fanfic. Después de haber visto el episodio "Horror Club" de Steven Universe, me volví loca, por mi mente pasaron muchas ideas sobre un fanfic de Lars y Sadie, y Sadie y Ronaldo… pero tuve una idea mucho mejor :) Disfrútenla **

-¡Oh Lars! ¡Cálmate!- dijo Sadie ocultando su evidentemente enojo  
-Yo solo… - dijo el relajándose, -Sadie, se supone que somos amigos  
-Si eso lo sé Lars- dijo ella tomando sus antebrazos, -Pero no puedo darte el lujo de siempre dejarte que me lastimes y me hagas enojar  
-Sadie…- dijo en un tono triste  
-¿Sabes…? Debí de haberme ido desde hace mucho… Me refiero a que cerramos hace minutos y no me he ido… y además estoy cansada  
-Vamos, te acompaño  
-Ahora no Lars, solo… déjame pensar

Sadie tomo su propio rumbo a su casa, sin mirar atrás, en ese momento solo quería dormir, descansar y dejar de pensar lo que Lars le metió en la cabeza segundos atrás

_-Tengo que cerrar- dijo Lars poniendo la llave y haciéndola girar. La empujo un par de veces para rectificar que estaba cerrada, y para luego dirigirse a Sadie, -¿tienes planes para hoy?  
-Amm, no… Pero eso no significa que quiera estar contigo- dijo esto ultimo a tono de burla…  
Lars se lo tomo mucho a pecho  
-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso EH?! ¡¿Sabes acaso que me confundes?!  
-Pff, ¿yo confundirte a ti? ¡Ni en tus sueños!, ¡TU ME CONFUNDES MAS A MI CON TUS COQUETEOS!  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no te coqueteo, tú me coqueteas a mí!  
-¿Sabes…? Ya no sé si quiero seguir estando contigo  
-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?- grito Lars aún más enojado  
-Oh Lars! ¡Cálmate!- dijo Sadie ocultando su evidentemente enojo  
-Yo solo…- dijo el relajándose, - Sadie, se supone que somos amigos  
-Si eso lo sé Lars- dijo ella tomando sus antebrazos, -Pero no puedo darte el lujo de siempre dejarte que me lastimes y me hagas enojar  
-Sadie…- dijo en un tono triste  
-¿Sabes…? Debí de haberme ido desde hace mucho… Me refiero a que cerramos hace minutos y no me he ido… y estoy cansada  
-Vamos, te acompaño  
-Ahora no Lars, solo déjame pensar_

La frase "déjame pensar" retumbaba en su mente, _¿Qué tal si ya no vuelve hablarme? _Eso era lo que más la inquietaba en ese momento.  
A lo lejos, Ronaldo observaba cada paso triste y miserable que Sadie daba, veía como ella con su cabeza gacha y sus manos en los bolsillos, pensaba… él se preguntaba que estaría pensando, que estaría en su mente y si en algún momento pensaría en el  
_No, no lo creo _paso por su mente  
Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba dirigiéndose a Sadie; Quería devolverse a cerrar pero algo le decía que fuera con ella, y PUF ya estaba frente a ella  
-Ho. Hola- tartamudeo Ronaldo, plantado frente a ella  
-¿Ehh? Ah, hola Ronaldo, no te vi- respondió ella, tratando inútilmente de no hacer notar su tristeza  
-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo decaída… ¡FUERON LOS SEPERHOMBRES VERDAD!- grito el, moviéndola de enfrente hacia a atrás  
-Jajaja, no Ronaldo- respondió quieta, -solo… me pelee con Lars hace rato y me siento rara, nos hemos peleado antes, pero creo que ya nada será igual… ya ni en la isla  
-¿Qué isla?  
-Oh, no nada. Ahora solo me dirijo a mi casa, no está muy lejos  
-¿Qui. quieres que te acompañe?- tartamudeo Ronaldo, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, _Sadie es tan linda  
_-Pues, no sé, ¿no te molesta?  
-Pff, claro que no, he lidiado con cosas más terroríficas que esta- respondió caminando a su lado  
-¿Dices que soy terrorífica?- pregunto con una risa Sadie  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Eres todo lo contrario  
-¿y que es todo lo contrario?  
-Dulce, pacifica… ¿sigo?  
-Oh, no, me halagas. Haces que me ruborice  
-¿Quieres que te ruborice más?- respondió el llegando a su casa, a modo de burla  
-No se… ¿Qué tal si entramos?

**MUAJAJAJA si no hay reviews, no hay historia, y si no hay historia… VALE QUESO LA VIDA  
Si, es que no dijo groserías, así que me limito a cambiar las groserías por palabras… y así…  
Puees, si quieren saber que paso con esta historia y como termina, díganme, sus reviews son apreciados para mí.  
Cualquier tomatazo o prenda íntima, o alguna crítica constructiva siempre es buena, así que…  
Bye y nos vemos en la próxima edición de los X Games…  
BV:*  
-Xia**


	2. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!

**¡Ho-hola! Tarde en subirlo, pero aquí está para aquellas personas que querían saber que paso con la "decisión de Sadie"; Un pequeño consejo, quiten cualquier arma a la vista, pueden romper la pantalla :3**

-Tu casa es hermosa- dijo Ronaldo pasando detrás de ella  
-See… es un poco rústica, pero es agradable… Un buen lugar para vivir  
-Me gustaría vivir solo. Como tu, propia libertad sin tener a una familia que enorgullecer  
-¿Enorgullecer? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Siendo el hijo más extraño de los Fryman, es difícil mostrarle a mi papa que puedo ser yo mismo sin que tenga que estar siempre a un lado de mí, tomando las decisiones que yo debería tomar  
-Yo deje de estar con mis papas ya hace veranos, lo de la Gran Rosquilla era un empleo temporal, pero al final me gusto y me quede. Debí de haberme ido a mi ciudad natal  
-¡Qué bueno que no te fuiste!  
-¿Por qué es bueno?  
-Pues porque… jamás te hubiera conocido  
-Ha, ¿querías conocerme?  
-Desde ya hacía tiempo, yo siempre quise hablarte, pero eres amiga de Lars, así que…  
-Creo que ya no más  
-¿No quieres conocerme más? Auch  
-No yo digo… creo que ya no seré tan amiga de Lars, me ha estado lastimado tanto- respondió ella al borde de las lágrimas, Ronaldo noto esto y la abrazo por los hombros  
-¿Sabes? Lars también me ha lastimado, pero lo supere  
-Lars es un tonto  
-Si Sadie, Lars es un tonto- dijo el, tomando su cara entre sus manos, iba a besarla cuando hizo una extraña petición, -¿Me permites?  
-Claro- respondió ella

Se estaban besando cuando sintieron que alguien abrió la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lars le pego un puñetazo a Ronaldo en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Lars se quedó enfrente de ellos con la respiración agitada y con los puños cerrados  
-¡LARS!- grito Sadie tratando de levantar a Ronaldo del piso  
-¡¿PORQUE SADIE?! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE TE AMO?! ¡¿QUE ERES LO QUE MAS QUIERO?!  
-¡LARS! ¿ES QUE TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO?- grito ella, soltando a Ronaldo, dejando que este cayera al suelo, -¡YO SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO! ¡Pero te has estado comportando como un tonto últimamente que ya no se ni que pensar sobre nuestra amistad!  
Lars abrió los puños relajándose, soltó un sollozo para tirarse al suelo y empezar a llorar,  
-Es que yo… No me gusta que… - sollozó Lars  
-¿Qué no te gusta Lars?- pregunto Ronaldo en cuclillas frente a Lars  
Lars lo miro y respondió, -Lo. lo siento Ronni, siento haberte pegado… ¡Siento todo!  
-¿Sientes todo?- le pregunto Sadie, sentada a un lado de él, -¿Qué sientes exactamente?  
-Haberle pegado a Ronaldo, entrar así por esa furia que tengo, no haberte dicho mis sentimientos y en el proceso, haberte herido, solo que… no me gusta que…  
-¿Qué no te gusta?- pregunto Sadie poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Lars  
-No me gusta que vean mis sentimientos  
-Lars- dijo Ronaldo, -sé que estas triste por esto, pero a mi… a mí también me gusta Sadie  
-¿Pues saben que…?- dijo Sadie enojada parándose, -Yo soy la más confundida… creo que deberíamos quedarnos como…  
-¿amigos?- interrumpió Lars  
-Si, como amigos- termino Sadie

**MUAJAJAJA ¿Qué creían?, ¿Qué Sadie iba a decir: Tú también me gustas Lars, seamos novios?  
¿O que iba a decir: A mí también me gustas Ronaldo, seamos novios?  
Pues que creen… ¡NO!, ¡Ninguno de los dos!  
Claro a menos que ustedes lo pidan, claro.  
Bueno acepto cualquier tomatazo o prenda íntima, también críticas constructivas ¡EH!  
Quería decirles que mi redacción no es buena, así que tal vez se pierdan en la lectura.  
Después de todo,… Nos vemos en la próxima edición de los X Games.  
BV:*  
-Xia**


End file.
